


Hacked and evaded

by Nachtstrasse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hacking, Loneliness, M/M, getting aware of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtstrasse/pseuds/Nachtstrasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is preparing his prank to revenge his sisters. He's hacking everyone, even his best friend Chris. But what he sees makes him nervous. Because Chris is hiding something from him, but he's not so different from himself at the same time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked and evaded

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote after I saw Mr. Robot. Usually I'm not going into the perspective of Josh, because that kid is dangerous for my inner self, but this time I had no choice... ;) Have fun!
> 
> Would love to get some feedback! ;)

He sat in front of his computer, planning everything for the big blow, the new years party with his friends. His sisters disappeared and he wasn't as stable as before they got pranked at their last party. Josh was aware of everything he did, he just didn't take his pills, didn't visit Dr. Hill, his psychotherapist and wanted some kind of revenge for the loss of his sisters instead.

While surfing at the internet he ordered some tools for the blow, his own prank. He researched everything about his friends. Michael cheated on Emily, changed positions and started a relationship with Jess. A cute couple at first sight, dumb and superficial on the other hand. Emily got together with Matt, a mistress whose found herself a pet... Ashley, a little virginal bitch with too less confidence and a crush of Joshs long-time bro Chris. Sam was the only one which he didn't really hacked. He knew almost everything about her. Because she was just honest. She was a good girl.

But Chris completely confused him. First he found out his password, which was a combination of their first date they met at school, together with a nickname for Josh, just backwards. In his emails he found some poor attempts to get a catch of Ashley. But the more emails he read, the merrier he realized that Chris was constantly avoiding the flirt with her. But why? In his other emails he found a chat with Sam, whose asking him why he didn't appear at their last meeting. He just answered that he was too tired and wanted to avoid any contact with Ashley.

"Give me a break, man!", Josh whispered after closing Chris email account. He searched him via google, for his linkedin profile, seeing his attempts to get a part-time job were hopeless. He reached for his smartphone and hacked the IP from his friend to get access to the files of his computer. It didn't take long until he had what he needed. Chris was such a geek and nerd with his computer. But he never really liked such things like big security, because all the programs he used caused problems while he was programming his software and apps. And he always said to Josh, if somebody wanted to get access on his computer, it was absolutely possible, even with a big security system. And he was right. Josh entered through a backdoor, linked in over a completely different server and searched through his folders for evidence. Why was Chris avoiding the flirt with Ashley, even any contact? But he found nothing. "Bullshit!", he spat out angrily.

As good as Chris was aware of Internet security the more Josh was surprised to discover his browser history. It wasn't abnormal that he visited some porn sites but the content he was looking for was proof enough for Josh about what's going on. "Cochise, I didn't know you like to shit rainbows...", he mumbled, a little surprised but amused about what he found. It was just another evidence for Josh they weren't that different as he believed.

The more he thought about it, the merrier proofs he found in his memories. Chris look at him, how he was smiling if they met... The password from his email account... His bro wasn't just his bro... He had a crush on HIM! It wasn't Ashley he was talking about as he asked for any advices from Josh. "If I were you I would just take her home, eat some pizza and talk!", he said. With his own voice in his head he remembered their own time together. Watching TV, eating pizza, talking until dawn... The puzzle completed, piece by piece.

Then he got a signal of his software, Chris was logging on his computer. Josh created an access to his webcamera, just without the activation of the control-led, so Chris wasn't aware of somebody using his camera. To see him on his screen made Josh flattering, everything was jittering in his stomach. He wanted to talk to his friend, touch him... being a part of him. He realized his own feelings were deeper than he ever imagined. A smile hushed over Joshs lips, while a tear was running down his cheek. Chris really felt something for him and he didn't even realized... He felt something for HIM, who was going to hurt him, just to take revenge. He had almost the urge to throw up about his own stupidity. One moment of frustration followed. Josh bit his lips, before he took his phone, dialing the number of his friend, while still watching him on screen. "Josh? What's up, bro?", Chris asked. He didn't have any idea what was going on... "Could you come over?" A short pause followed. "I need you Chris!", realizing that his friend understood something was going on, seeing he was instantly worried. "Five minutes!", Chris replied, Josh hung up.

His loneliness was always something he wanted to get rid of, but he never did. The pills were a solution fort short-time events but not for everything. Chris instead was everything for him, even if he didn't realized it within the last months. He had to admit that he loved him. Much more than he thought first....

He closed the windows on his desktop, deleting all the files he created and put them in the bin of his OS. It wasn't worth it... Feeling a light ease in his mind he heard somebody knocking at his door. The look of Chris as he opened was worth so much more...


End file.
